


How Far I'll Go

by SugaTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Crossover, Disney, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Moana - Freeform, moana/haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTheCrow/pseuds/SugaTheCrow
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is raised on a small island.  One day, he's told a story and for the first time he feel's a sense of exploration.  But between being told one thing by his best friend and another by the soon to be chief of the village, he's lost with what is 'right'. Go explore and fulfill what the island needs or stay where it's safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for awhile, but nothing like this! I hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated a ton!

“Suga, are you sure you wanna hear the story?” The small ashen blonde boy nodded his head quickly. “I’m not a baby Daichi!” “Sometimes you act like it.” “I do not, Asahi does though.” Koushi grinned, looking over to the two’s closet friend. Thier little group of three wouldn’t be the same without the easily frightened boy. “I-I don’t act like a baby!” The brunette got out with a slight pout. “Whatever! Come on Daichi, just tell us the story!” “Fine, fine! My grandma told it to me last night. It was about a Demigod and his magic hook…”

“Once upon a time, there was only ocean… That was till the mother island of Seijoh was born from the sea. The island guardians had the power of life, which they shared with all. New islands were born from their caring heart. Everything and everyone was given life.” Daichi paused for a moment to look at his two friends whose eyes were wide and bright. “Cool right?” He got two small head nodding quickly as they leaned closer to not miss a single detail. 

“Then one day, a Demigod wanted the heart to himself.” “A Demigod?” “Wouldn’t he already have everything he wanted?” “You guys have to listen! I’m not done!” “Sorry…” “Sorry.” They both chimed in unison. “Anyways… Bokuto, a Demigod of the sea, and sky flew to the island in the form of a huge horned owl. He moved through the forest, using his magic hook to change into different animals, easily running through the twists and turns of the forest. And you know where he ran? Right to the heart of the island.” Asahi gasped, grabbing onto Koushi’s arm. “No way!” Koushi said loudly. “He wouldn’t!” “He did, he took the heart and ran! The island started to crumble around him, everything dying and turning to ash without the heart.” 

“Then what happened, Daichi..?” Asahi said softly, squishing closer to Suga, the oldest of the three boys, eyes still bright with the excitement from the story. “Bokuto was stopped. A demon looking to get the heart stopped him before he could get far. The demon punched him from the sky where Bokuto was lost along with his hook and the heart.” Koushi jumped up as soon as Daichi was done telling the story. “Let’s go look for the heart!” “Suga, my mom says we can’t go too deep into the water!” “We don’t have to go deep.” “S-Suga… What if something happens?” “Nothing will happen, you big babies! I’ll just go by myself.” The small boy crossed his arms and started stomping off towards the water’s edge. “Koushi wait!” Daichi called after him, using his first name to try to get his attention; it obviously didn’t work as the ashen boy kept walking, his hair shining slightly in the sun. “It’s just a legend Suga!” “But what if it’s not Daichi?” This stopped the chief to be in his tracks. He looked between his two friends, Suga by the water and Asahi just above the dunes where the grass meet the sand. “Fine… I’ll help look. But only for a few minutes!” Koushi’s face lit up and Asahi’s twisted into one of nervousness. “Guys, I’m still not too sure about this…” “Come on Asahi! It’s only for a few minutes!” Koushi laughed out happily, leaning down and pressing his hands into the soft sand, the water coming and lapping at his wrists and ankles, making him squeal with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully updates will be quick! I hope you stick around till it's finished!


End file.
